The invention relates to a covering surround for sanitary water fittings especially for concealed fittings.
As is generally known, concealed fittings, except for the operating element or operating elements, e.g., handles, levers, push buttons used for switching etc., are present in the plumbing wall. The covering of the installation opening and thus, of the concealed fittings together with their connections, takes place by a correspondingly large covering surround, which, as a rule, is connected by screws with the fittings body. The covering surround is braced, in this case, by interpositioning of an outside sealing ring on the plumbing wall, namely in the area of the edges of the installation opening.
It is disadvantageous in the known covering surrounds for sanitary water fittings, especially for concealed fittings, that the screw heads of the screws, to which the known covering surrounds are connected with the fittings body, remain visible. Apart from visual aesthetic drawbacks, the danger exists that during the insertion of the screws in the fittings body, the screw heads and the covering surround itself are damaged by scraping; fairly often even deformations of the covering surround occur. In addition, the maintenance of the covering surrounds is made more difficult in the area of the screw heads.